deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donatello vs Wendy O'Koopa
Donatello vs Wendy is a What-If? Death Battle, featuring Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja-Turtles and Wendy O'Koopa from Super Mario Brothers Description TMNT vs Mario! The blue leaders have fought, and their goofy orange turtles as well. But now the two group members, victimized by fan fictions, will fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: We've done two TMNT and Koopaling fights so far. Now we'll do another! On team Ninja Turtles, we have Donatello... Boomstick: And on Koopaling's side, we have Wendy O'Koopa. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Donatello Wiz: Out of all the Ninja Turtles, Donatello is the smartest. Like all the others, he used to be normal turtles until Master Splinter trained them to fight off the Shredder. Boomstick: He does machines on the team. And somehow knows confusing techno-geek language, unlike me. Wiz: True, Donatello's smarts get in the way of one thing, however. It means that he isn't as trained as the other Ninja Turtles. He can make up with this, though, with his Bo Staff. It easily reaches farther then any of the other half-shelled heroes. '' '''Boomstick: But Donny's staff also means that it takes a long time to kill someone with it.' Wiz: Donny's smarts isn't done yet as he usually will create a machine to keep up with the Shredder and other powerful villains.. but we don't allow stuff like this on a Death Battle. Boomstick: Donny also has an extremely durable shell, that survives attacks from the Shredder and the other Turtles. Wiz: While he isn't really a strategist, Donny may be able to outsmart Wendy. And believe it or not, he was able to defeat the Shredder in another dimension! Donny: The resulting intermittent multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse! Boomstick: Wha??? Wendy Wiz: Wendy is the spoiled brat of the Koopalings, which were created by Bowser to try and defeat Mario. Sadly, she fails a lot, like the other Koopalings. Boomstick: This brat is actually pretty powerful, as she is able to create icicles on a roof and summon them to fall on the others. Wiz: Wendy's ice manipulation isn't her main attack, however. Instead of making fire blasts, she makes rings with her wand. These rings will bounce off of any surface, and take an incredible amount of damage to destroy. Boomstick: Hoo boy, she's a brat! I mean literally, look at her on the cartoon! She can also go into her shell and spin around when she gets damaged. Wiz: Wendy also has some tech as well. Like the other Koopalings, she has a machine called the Koopa Clown Kart, which fires drills, cannon balls, and more, It can also self-destruct and turn itself into a car and ram into people. Speaking of cars,the Koopa participated in the Mario Kart 8 Tournament. Wendy O' can also use her Ice Skates to maneuver around an icy, or at least slippery, battlefield. Oh, but Wendy has a unique trick with her Clown Car: She can fire explosive, mechanical, Koopas. Boomstick: Wendy may take what it has to win. Wendy notices Mario jump into her airship, and twirls around her wand and ring. Fight SuperSaiyan2Link Wendy was chillin' out in her icy castle, waiting for Mario. But she didn't except what happened next. A shadow burst through the window, and landed in front of Wendy. "Well..." The weird mutant turtle said to Wendy. "I'm Donatello. And according to my calculations... you're just a spoiled brat.." Wendy was astonished. How dare a purple mask-wearing freak disrespect a Koopaling?! Wendy took out her wand, and pointed it at Donatello. "I was expecting you to want a fight," Donnie took out his Bo Staff "So let's hurry this up!" Fight! Donnie jumped at Wendy and swung his staff. Wendy ducked underneath it, than whacked Donnie with her wand. Donatello recoiled, than jabbed Wendy with his Bo. Wendy hit the ground, but she had something in store. An icicle formed above Donnie, than began falling. Wendy smirked, unintentionally making Donnie look up. "Whoa boy!" Donnie yelled, startled. He switched the switchblade on his staff. Donatello slashed the icicle back to Wendy, who had been sending rings at him. Donnie quickly hopped over and ducked under the rings, than got back into his fighting stance. Wendy swiftly skated towards Donne, whacked him with her wand, than spun towards him with her shell. Donnie threw ninja stars at Wendy's spinning shell, which bounced helplessly off. Wendy's shell now close, Donnie jumped over it. Wendy jumped out of the shell, stomped in anger, than hopped into her Koopa Kart. "Nice ride!" Donnie cooed, dodging a canonball. Donnie whacked Wendy in the head with his Bo, than hopped over another canonball. Wendy growled, than shot off a Mecha Koopa. Donnie hit the Mecha Koopa with his ninja star, causing it to explode. "Alright... That structure you're sitting in is the Koopa Kart, correct? If I'm mistaken, they have wheels that pop out when you want to drive..." Donnie examined the Koopa Kart, but was caught off guard by Wendy rushing towards Donnie and knocking him off his feet. Donnie jumped back up, than glared at Wendy O'Koopa. Wendy rushed at him again, but this time, Donatello smacked Wendy right out of the Koopa Kart with his Bo. Wendy tried dropping more icicles, though Donnie simply rolled away. Donatello grabbed the brat, held her down, placed his staff on her heart, and switched the switchblade. Wendy was pierced right through, and died. KO! Donnie got out of Wendy's castle, and returned to the sewers. Blippeeddeeblah It was a normal day flying through an airship for the Koopalings. Wendy sat in her winter-like ship, inside of her Clown Car when she saw her door open, with Donny coming out. Donny, who was aware by Splinter of the Koopalings, warned Wendy, "Look, I know about what you've been doing. Leo already got Ludwig down and Mikey already slayed your goodball. I recommend stopping now." Wendy, who was now ice-skating was extremely offended by this, so she stepped out of her Clown Car, twirled her wand and rings a bit, and got in a real fighting stance. Donatello took out his Bo Staff. FIGHT! Donny easily dodged a ring, and whipped Wendy onto the airship wall. Wendy easily got up, and summoned another ring, which carried Donny through the room, all while he's grunting in pain. The Turtle gets up and whacks the Brat seemingly everywhere with his Bo Staff. " Never mess with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!", Donatello warned. He leapt up in the air, but was knocked away by Wendy's shell. The Turtle lept up and kicked Wendy in the face. She noticed a few icicles on the ceiling and snickered. She made one of them fall, knocking Donny far through the room. The Mutant slowly got up, but tripped on the ice. He finally got up using his shell, and tried as hard as he could not to slip. Meanwhile, Wendy had used the chance to hop into a Clown Car. She fired a cannonball straight at Donatello, who had luckily used his shell to block it. But, his shell now had a huge crack. Wendy fired a Mechakoopa, but Donny dodged it and knocked Wendy out of her ship with his Bo Staff. Wendy got into her shell and rammed him onto the ship's walls and back. Donny got up and whacked Wendy everywhere with his Bo Staff. Donny sweated a bit, she was an extremely tough opponent to face. "Whew, this brat can fight!" Wendy got extremely angry. Donny jumped away from a few rings, but was hit by one, knocking him onto the icy floor, causing him to slide all over. Wendy summoned an icicle to freeze Donatello completely over. The Brat then fired another ring, shattering the Mutant's frozen body everywhere. KO! Results SuperSaiyan2Link Wiz: That was close, but Donnie surpassed Wendy by a bit in most categories. Boomstick: Brains was a no-brainer (No pun intended). Wendy may be smart, but Donatello can easily figure out super complicated technology that he's never even seen before! All Wendy does is fail to beat Mario. Wiz: Power is simple. Donatello can lift 600lbs at best, yet Wendy can't even lift Bowser with the help of her brothers. Boomstick: Speed was close. While Wendy does have her Koopa Kart, and she's fast in her shell, Donnie speeds around the tops of buildings with ease. Looks like Donatello broke Wendy's heart. Wiz: The winner is, Donatello. Blippeeddeeblah Next Time HAKUMEN... VS...... ARCHER! FATE VS BLAZBLUE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT VS Mario' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015